Building binary packages for software products, particularly large-scale software products, is a highly computationally intensive process; thus, it is desirable to distribute the workload over a large number of computing nodes so as to have the build process complete in a reasonable period of time. However, the demand for such a build service can be highly intermittent, so it is undesirable to have dedicated build resources that would stand idle during periods of low demand. Accordingly, methods and system for leveraging cloud resources in order to distribute a build service in a highly available, dynamically scalable, and efficient fashion are provided herein.